


Веснушки

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Марко влюбился в своего соседа по комнате с первого взгляда, но когда было все просто?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	Веснушки

В соседней душевой трахались. Даже сквозь шум бьющей о кафель воды было слышно, как там стонут, тяжело дышат и бормочут что-то. Один стонал глухо, почти рычал. У второго голос тоже был низкий, но стон выходил каким-то… мелодичным.

В кампусе трахались все и везде. Марко сам никогда лишней скромностью не страдал, но представить не мог, чтобы людям настолько не терпелось, что они готовы делать это в прачечной, душевой, а то и на газоне за пристройкой общежития, где хранились всякие хозяйственные штуки. По слухам, из самой пристройки тоже несколько раз выгоняли парочки, потому и повесили на двери амбарный замок, ключ от которого был только у завхоза.

Марко замер под тугими струями горячей воды и гадал: стоит ли быстренько улизнуть, пока шумные соседи не поняли, что они тут не одни, или продолжить мыться как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты можешь глубже, блин?  
— Не вертись так, тут скользко.

Марко уже хотел выключить воду и все-таки уйти, но услышал голоса и замер. Оба голоса он прекрасно знал. Первый принадлежал Эрену Йегеру. Он не был студентом, но его отец и брат оба преподавали в колледже, и Эрен шатался по кампусу целыми днями, приходил на вечеринки и — трахался в душевой.

Другой голос Марко тоже узнал. Это был Жан Кирштейн, его сосед по комнате. Жан учился вместе с Марко, сидел рядом на лекциях, но особой дружбы между ними не было. Жан водил по ночам в комнату девушек (судя по всему, не только девушек), и Марко часто просыпался по ночам от шумной возни, несмотря на все старания полуночников быть тихими. По утрам Жан старательно делал упражнения, и Марко невольно наблюдал за ним. Длинное сильное тело слегка блестело от пота, Жан старательно вдыхал через нос и выдыхал через рот, так же старательно тянулся руками и ногами во все стороны, будто пытаясь стать еще длиннее. Марко для поддержания формы предпочитал бассейн, но иногда присоединялся к Жану. Они боролись, и Марко неизменно проигрывал. В выходные, когда не было лекций, а иногда и в будни, если Жан поздно вернулся накануне, после зарядки он ложился в кровать и спал до обеда. Учиться он пошел, по его собственному признанию, потому только, что «надо где-то учиться», и интереса к учебе не проявлял. За минувшие несколько месяцев он раз десять обращался к Марко за помощью с рефератами и докладами, а то и вовсе списывал у него тесты. Марко не возражал. Он влюбился в своего соседа с первого взгляда.

За стеной стало будто бы еще шумнее. Ни один, ни другой не стеснялись выражать восторг по поводу происходящего. Йегер даже выматерился пару раз.

Марко опустил глаза и посмотрел на свой вставший член. «Самое время», — проворчал он. Он повернул смеситель, пустил холодную воду. Думать он старался о чем-нибудь постороннем. Но в голову лезла мысль о том, что Жан после душа всегда валяется на кровати голым. И сейчас он вернется в комнату и будет лежать на кровати, положив руки под голову, смотреть в потолок и рассуждать о том, что неплохо было бы сходить поесть и выпить пива. Это был его ритуал. Он возвращался из душевой, скидывал халат прямо на пол и в чем мать родила валялся на кровати. Марко тактично читал или готовился к семинару. Он сидел за столом, спиной к соседу, и не мог видеть его, но все равно было ужасно неловко. Не так, как сейчас, правда.

Холодная вода не успокаивала. Соседи, угомонившись, не собирались пока уходить. Стоны закончились, и теперь, наверное, они просто целовались. Губы у Жана были тонкие и легко растягивались улыбке, с той же легкостью углы их опускались вниз, стоило Жану услышать что-то неприятное. И эти тонкие губы наверняка были мягкими и нежными. И руки у него сильные, хоть и выглядят худыми.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как однажды ночью Жан вернулся в комнату пьяный и повалился на кровать к нему. От него сильно пахло пивом и сигаретами, потом. Он моментально заснул, даже не понял, что ошибся койкой, а Марко лежал всю ночь без сна, боясь пошевелиться. Утром Жан извинялся, и они вместе посмеялись над его ошибкой.

А ведь как было тогда просто вытянуть руку и взять Жана за затылок. Он проснулся бы, конечно. Они бы долго целовались. А потом Марко стянул бы с Жана футболку и джинсы… Но ничего не случилось.

За стеной представление началось снова. Марко уперся рукой в стену и сжал свой член. Холодная вода не успокаивала ни на йоту. Жан громко и протяжно застонал, пробормотал что-то. Марко представил, что это он, а не Йегер крепко держит Жана, прижав его к стене, и входит в него. Чтобы не застонать, Марко сжал зубами предплечье. Не хватало еще, чтобы те двое поняли, что он их слышал. Наверняка они заметили висевшую в предбаннике одежду, но пусть лучше думают, что их не слышно.

Едва он кончил, за стенкой выключили воду. О чем-то болтая, они прошли мимо него. За плотной шторкой его нельзя было увидеть, но он все равно замер под душем, стараясь не дышать. Голоса стихли. Что они обсуждали? Какую-то ерунду. Собирались пойти поесть.

Когда Марко вернулся в комнату, Жан валялся на кровати. Видимо, «пойти поесть» пришлось отложить. Он, как всегда, был абсолютно голый, и на его бедрах можно было разглядеть следы ногтей. Марко отвернулся к шкафу, стянул халат, оставшись в футболке и мягких пижамных штанах, аккуратно свернул его и убрал на полку.

— Ты нас слышал? — спросил вдруг Жан.

Марко стоял спиной к нему, но чувствовал его взгляд.

— Я видел, там висел твой халат, — добавил Жан.  
— Это не мое дело, — отозвался Марко, помолчав немного.

Стоять у шкафа дальше было бы глупо, и он переместился на кровать. Жан одевался.

— Пошли поедим? Я угощаю, — сказал он, улыбаясь.

«Почему ты не пошел есть с Йегером?» — хотел спросить Марко, но не стал. Жан, однако, будто бы услышал его немой вопрос и задумчиво произнес:

— Он сказал, что они ужинают семьей.

Марко послышалась горечь в этих словах, и он кивнул. Он успел заметить, что Жан легко расстраивался и также легко веселился. Он будто плыл по течению жизни и поддавался каждому порыву ветра. Его обижали — он огорчался и грустил, ему удавалось получить номерок девчонки или вкусно поужинать — он улыбался и блаженно прикрывал глаза. Чувства свои он скрывал довольно неумело. Марко знал, что Жан рос без братьев и сестер, что мать его баловала и души в нем не чаяла. Может, потому он и вел себя часто как-то по-детски.

После того вечера Марко часто видел Йегера и Жана вместе. На улице все еще было тепло, несмотря на осень, и многие студенты высыпали на большой перемене на большую лужайку перед учебным корпусом. Многие обедали, сидя в тени деревьев, читали или готовились к семинарам. Марко тоже сидел под большим раскидистым платаном, листал учебник и делал пометки на полях. В трех метрах от него, тоже под платаном, устроился Жан. Головой на его коленях лежал Эрен. Благослови, Господь, современный мир, где двое парней могут себе позволить вот так сидеть под деревом. Жан то и дело наклонялся к губам Эрена. Марко как-то спросил, серьезно ли у них, но Жан только плечами пожал.

Марко старался читать, но не мог не бросать то и дело взгляд на своего соседа. Эрен достал сигарету и закурил.

— Тут нельзя курить, — не удержался Марко.

Это было правдой. Но на нарушителей закрывали глаза, если никто не жаловался. А никто не жаловался.

Эрен сел и посмотрел на него, будто видел впервые. Они много раз выпивали вместе на вечеринках, Эрен пару раз приходил к Жану в комнату, так что они были знакомы. Марко выдержал его взгляд и спокойно повторил:  
— Тут нельзя курить.

Йегер демонстративно затянулся.

— Тебе какое дело?  
— Не хочу умереть от рака, — резко ответил Марко.

Жан странно посмотрел на него.

— Потуши сигарету, Йегер, правда, — сказал он.  
— Да мне все равно пора, — сказал Эрен, поднимаясь на ноги. — До вечера, Кирштейн.

И он удалился, на ходу поправляя собранный на затылке узел длинных черных волос. Над лужайкой растекся колокольный звон: студентам сообщали о том, что перемена кончается. Марко встал, подхватил сумку и пошел в учебный корпус. Жан поспешил за ним.

— Не лезь к нему, пожалуйста, — сказал он негромко.

Марко пробормотал извинения и кивнул. Он не собирался ссориться с Эреном. Он вообще не любил ссориться. И уж точно ему не было никакого дела до чужих легких или окурков на газоне, а умереть от рака он не боялся. Кто боится рака в девятнадцать лет?

Марко неохотно признался себе, что безумно ревнует. До того у Жана не было продолжительных романов. Правда, Марко мог чего-то не знать… Так или иначе он впервые видел Жана с кем-то хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время. Правда, со стороны эти отношения казались ему странными. Эрен обращался к Жану по фамилии, хотя она была длинная и трудная. И вообще держался как-то странно. Они никогда не брали друг друга за руки на людях. Со стороны они больше походили на знакомых, чем на пару. Поцелуев на людях, как сегодня, они себе почти никогда не позволяли. «Не мое дело», — говорил себе Марко, но все равно ловил себя на мысли, что Жан заслуживает чего-то лучшего… «С тобой, что ли?» — спрашивал мерзкий внутренний голос, который почему-то напоминал голос Йегера. И Марко не знал, что ответить. Иногда он думал: «А почему бы и нет?», а иногда печально говорил себе: «Ну, конечно, нет».

Как-то ночью он проснулся, услышав голоса. На кровати Жана тяжело дышали и возились. Марко разбудил громкий шепот: «Ты уверен, что он спит?» — «Да ему хоть из пушки стреляй». И снова шепот, возня, об пол ударилась пряжка ремня. Жан, как и с девушками, старался вести себя тихо. Было слышно только его тяжелое дыхание. Эрен же не стеснялся.

— Ты можешь не пытаться меня убить своей штуковиной? — тяжело дыша, спросил Жан.  
— Нет, — отозвался Эрен.  
— Мне больно!  
— Потерпи…  
— Да ну тебя!

Было слышно, как они укладывались на кровати. Эрен обиженно сопел.

— Вечно ты ломаешься…  
— Сам-то…

Несколько минут было тихо, потом послышались звуки поцелуев. Кажется, они помирились.

Утром, когда Жан, как обычно, отжимался, вполголоса отсчитывая себе ритм, Марко осторожно сказал:

— Я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты не водил сюда парней по ночам.

Жан замер и посмотрел на него. Он отжимался на кулаках, и от напряжения его тело слегка подрагивало.

— Прости. Я думал, ты крепко спишь.  
— У меня голова болела, и я не мог заснуть почти всю ночь, — соврал Марко.

Жан досчитал до тридцати и поднялся, вытер руки о спортивные штаны. Марко заметил на его шее следы зубов, а на груди — царапины. Жан заметил его взгляд и слегка покраснел. Он отвернулся, сел на кровать, стянул штаны и залез под одеяло. Была суббота, и Жан собирался поспать.

— Прости, — повторил он.  
— Ничего, — отозвался Марко, чувствуя неловкость. — Просто я не так уж крепко сплю, как ты думаешь.

Жан повернулся к нему и вдруг спросил:

— Марко, а почему ты ни с кем не встречаешься?

Марко растерянно посмотрел на него. Что он мог сказать?

— Я приличный католический мальчик, — ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Не знал, что ты католик.

Жан потянулся, как делают дети. Ему уже явно не хотелось спать, но изменять своим привычкам он не собирался.  
— Мать назвала меня в честь святого Марка.  
— А. А моя мать любит Жана Маре. Так что, ты, честный католический мальчик, — спросил Жан, садясь на кровати, — до сих пор девственник?  
— Не настолько я честный, — рассмеялся Марко.

Он ходил на несколько свиданий. Но все это было так… Говорить Жану, что дело в нем, не хотелось. Он даже не знал, что Жан о нем думает в этом смысле… Если вообще думает.

Марко сел за стол, открыл учебник. Жан, однако, хотел поболтать.

— Так всё-таки? Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?

Марко пожал плечами, радуясь, что Жан не видит его лица.

— Не знаю… Времени нет.  
— Я даже не знаю, по девчонкам ты или по парням…

Марко поперхнулся.

— Оставь меня в покое. Ты вроде спать хотел.  
— Да что-то не спится… Пойдем пиццы поедим?  
— Я к семинару готовлюсь…  
— Марко Поло, ладно тебе! Пойдем! Я обещаю, что не буду приставать с вопросами.  
— Эрена позови.  
— Он такое не ест. Пойдем?

Марко обернулся к нему. Жан сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги. На нем были трусы с Человеком-пауком. Сквозь тонкую ткань проступали очертания чуть вставшего члена. Марко отвёл глаза.

— Ладно, пойдем, — буркнул он.

На улице уже стало холодать, и пришлось кутаться в шарфы. В воздухе пахло холодом и старыми листьями. Несмотря на холод, народу было много. В пиццерии свободный стол найти не удалось, и они подсели к однокурсникам.

— Вы как, доделали доклад для Йегера? — спросил Конни.

Марко вдруг понял, что ему ужасно неприятно слышать эту фамилию, пусть речь и шла не об Эрене, а о его отце. Он поморщился, и Конни решил, что это относится к занудству профессора Йегера.

— Вот скажи, а! — воскликнул он, почесав стриженную под ноль голову. — Таскай ему эти доклады каждую неделю!

С этим согласились все, и разговор свернул на перемывание костей преподавателям. Марко нравилось учиться, и он не относился к этому как к повинности, которую нужно отрабатывать, но некоторые преподаватели, действительно, требовали больше, чем нужно. Так что в разговоре он участвовал наравне со всеми. Жан тоже вставил несколько злых реплик по поводу домашки («А то ты ее делаешь», — подумал Марко). Но вдруг у Жана запищал телефон, и он погрузился в переписку, отодвинувшись к окну, показывая, что не хочет никого посвящать в свои дела. Марко покосился на него. Тонкие изящные, как у пианиста, пальцы быстро набирали текст, Жан хмурился.

Жан поднялся, извинился, весело попрощался и бросил на стол несколько купюр.

— Угощаю, — сказал он.

Жан часто проставлялся. Много он при этом не тратил, а чтобы он покупал что-то себе, Марко не помнил. Не считая, конечно, всяких мелочей. Деньги ему присылала мать, опасавшаяся, что из-за работы он не будет успевать учиться, и Жан тратил их на пиццу и пиво, угощал друзей, но Марко знал, что он довольно аккуратен в своих тратах. У самого Марко деньги, тоже присланные из дома, не задерживались. Он никак не мог понять, куда они деваются.

По ночам Жан больше никого не водил. Приходил он под утро и тут же ложился спать. Просыпался по будильнику, делал свои упражнения и ложился досыпать. Если он все-таки собирался на лекции, выпивал две чашки кофе и шел учиться. Иногда где-нибудь в кафетерии или в той же пиццерии Марко видел их вдвоем с Йегером. Странной они все-таки были парой. Иногда Эрен по-хозяйски и несколько грубовато обнимал Жана за шею. Марко казалось, что он при этом косится на него. Они почти не разговаривали, очень редко целовались. Странные все-таки отношения. Но Марко гнал от себя эти мысли. «Это не твое дело», — повторял он себе. Ночами в комнате было тоскливо. Обычно они с Жаном болтали, пока не засыпали — если, конечно, Жан не шатался где-то полночи. А теперь его не было, и Марко тосковал. Он знал, где его сосед. Вернее, с кем. Где, он мог только догадываться. В душевой, в прачечной, в любом незапирающемся помещении. Для газона сейчас холодно. А может, Эрен водит Жана к себе? Профессор Йегер жил с сыновьями и женой в так называемом профессорском доме — здании, отведенном под квартиры для преподавательского состава. Марко как-то заходил домой к одной преподавательнице. Она попросила помочь ей с проверкой контрольных. Дело это обычное. Многие преподаватели обращались к отличникам за помощью. Квартиры в доме были стандартные, довольно скромные. Вряд ли в такое место можно привести ночью парня так, чтобы этого никто не заметил.

Однажды, уже зимой, когда оставалось совсем немного до рождественских каникул, Жан вернулся раньше обычного. Он был пьян, от него сильно пахло вином. И он рухнул на кровать рядом с Марко. Марко не спал. Над кроватью горел ночник, и Жан не мог этого не видеть. Отложив книгу, Марко удивленно взглянул на него. Жан осторожно протянул руку и коснулся его лица.

— Веснушки, — сказал Жан, широко улыбаясь. — Я думал, зимой они исчезнут.  
— Нет, они не исчезают зимой, — ответил Марко, убирая его руку.

Злосчастные веснушки с детства были его бедой. В детском саду и в школе его дразнили за это, а парни, которые ему нравились, часто отшивали его, посоветовав сначала избавиться «от этих штук». Ему было неприятно, что Жан об этом заговорил. Он думал, что в колледже все уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы говорить о веснушках.

— Мне нравятся веснушки, — сказал Жан и снова коснулся его лица.

Марко ужасно хотелось его поцеловать. Но он не был уверен, что Жан придет в восторг от такого предложения.

— Иди спать на свою кровать, пожалуйста, — сказал он.  
— Не хочу… — Он капризно скривил рот. — Посплю с тобой.

Марко убрал книгу под подушку и погасил свет. Жан почти мгновенно заснул, а Марко не мог уснуть почти до утра. Жан ворочался во сне и пару раз Марко пришлось сбросить с себя его горячую руку.

На Рождество они разъехались. Марко рад был навестить родителей. Он любил проводить Рождество с ними. Жан тоже уезжал домой, к матери. «А то она там одна», — сказал он. Ему не хотелось ехать. Марко случайно подслушал как-то, как они ругались из-за этого с Эреном. Йегер говорил, что на Рождество все разъедутся, и ему будет скучно, но Жан ответил, что обещал матери, а еще вряд ли Эрен наберется смелости и пригласит Жана к себе на праздничный ужин. На это Йегеру возразить было нечего. И они помирились. Вроде бы. Или нет. Марко в очередной раз сказал себе, что это не его дело.

С каникул Жан вернулся на неделю позже, чем положено.

— Я уж думал, что ты решил бросить учебу, — сказал Марко, когда Жан вошел в комнату, таща за собой тяжелый чемодан.  
— Была такая мысль, — улыбнулся Жан. — Как дела?  
— По-прежнему. — Марко тоже улыбнулся. — Так почему ты задержался?  
— Мать не хотела отпускать.

Жан распаковывал вещи. Он вынул из чемодана две круглые жестяные коробки и отдал одну из них Марко.

— Это от матери, — сказал он. — Не смотри на коробку. Там домашняя помадка. Вкусно.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Марко, гадая, что он будет делать с таким количеством помадки. — Я тебе ничего не привез, прости.

Жан дернул плечами.

— Ничего. Это же мама, а не я.

Марко показалось, что он слегка покраснел.

Несколько дней спустя Марко засиделся в библиотеке. Вернулся он уже вечером. Жан сидел на кровати, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Марко не сразу понял, что он плачет.

Несколько секунд Марко стоял, не зная, что делать. Жан плакал тихо. Не всхлипывал, только плечи немного подрагивали. Присутствия соседа он не замечал. Марко сел на кровать рядом с ним, и Жан вздрогнул, поднял лицо. От слез глаза его казались неестественно яркими и большими. Мокрые длинные ресницы казались совсем черными, будто накрашенными.

— Жан… Что случилось? — Марко осторожно коснулся его плеча.  
— Он сказал, что я урод. У меня лошадиная морда. Я что, похож на лошадь?

Жан вытер слезы и смотрел на Марко очень внимательно, ожидая вердикта. Марко удивился. Что Йегер мог что-то такое сказать, Марко не сомневался. Его удивило другое. Жан, определенно, был самым красивым человеком, которого он видел в жизни.

— Ты очень красивый, — сказал он.

У Жана немного вытянутое лицо, но «лошадиная морда» — это точно не про него.

— Не знал, что ты так переживаешь из-за внешности, — добавил Марко.

Он вдруг понял, что держит Жана за руку и что Жан сжимает его пальцы.

— Не в этом дело… — по лицу Жана пробежало странное выражение. — Любому обидно такое слышать.  
— Жан…

Марко не знал, что собирается сказать, но зато понял: они сейчас поцелуются. Он осторожно обнял Жана за плечи и притянул к себе. Губы у него были мокрые от слез, он почти истерично сжал затылок Марко. Они долго целовались, не отрываясь от друга, и сами не заметили, как легли на кровать. Марко пробрался рукой под футболку Жана. Кожа у него была горячая и гладкая. Под пальцами ощущались сильные мышцы. Жан на мгновение вывернулся из его рук и снял футболку, стряхнул домашние мягкие штаны, оставшись в одних трусах с Человеком-пауком. Жан вернулся в кровать и стал раздевать Марко. Стащил с него толстый свитер, рубашку, расстегнул ремень его джинсов.

Они не говорили ни слова. Жан смотрел на Марко внимательно и серьезно, когда их глаза встречались. Марко хотел спросить, что это значит для Жана, но он боялся, что любое слово разрушит все. Жан выгнулся навстречу его губам, когда он приник к его шее. Марко скользнул языком по его горлу, по ключицам. Когда он прихватил губами его сосок, Жан в голос застонал. Он целовал его живот, прижался губами, прямо сквозь ткань белья, к твердому члену. Он представил себе, каков этот член на вкус, и вздрогнул всем телом от этой мысли.

Марко медленно, чувствуя, как трясутся от нетерпения руки, стянул с Жана трусы, провел языком по бедренной косточке.

— Марко, подожди.

Марко поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него.

— Не надо этого делать, если… Не надо меня утешать…

Жан тяжело дышал, голос его плохо слушался, но смысл сказанного понять можно было и так. Марко прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Я… Я хочу этого, — прошептал он. — Давно хочу. Жан, я…

Он не договорил, быстро поцеловал Жана в губы, снова опустился вниз. Жан громко застонал, когда он взял его член в рот и начал осторожно посасывать. Одной рукой он сжимал его бедро, а второй обхватил основание члена, осторожно поглаживая тонкую кожу. Жан зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Пальцы у него были холодные и касались волос и кожи под ними очень нежно. Жан стонал в полный голос, толкался ему в рот.

— Иди ко мне… — выдохнул Жан.

Они снова долго целовались, гладили и ласкали друг друга. От поцелуев губы ныли, хотелось большего. Марко прижимался к Жану так, что его налитый кровью член, ноющий от нетерпения, прижимался к члену Жана. От такой близости стучало в висках, дышать становилось все тяжелее. Он скользнул рукой по позвоночнику Жана, сжал его зад. Жан вскинул брови, будто удивился такому повороту.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Марко.  
— Да. — Жан облизал губы и поцеловал его в плечо. — Там… под кроватью… коробка… Все там.

Марко перегнулся через него.

Жан застонал сквозь зубы, когда он вошел в него. Марко двигался осторожно, боясь сделать больно. Жан гладил его по спине и то и дело ловил его губы. Он стонал ему в ухо, и у Марко от этих стонов замирало сердце.

— Не больно?  
— Нет. Марко… Так хорошо…

Марко кончил, громко выкрикнув имя Жана и вцепившись ногтями в его плечо. Жан вздрогнул всем телом под ним, негромко позвал его по имени и тоже кончил. Марко приподнялся, стянул презерватив и швырнул его на пол, не заботясь о том, что содержимое может пролиться на пол. Жан снова притянул его к себе, и они долго целовались. В комнате пахло спермой и потом. Хотелось сходить в душ, но для этого надо было преодолеть длинный коридор. Жан гладил его по волосам и спине, Марко то и дело целовал его в шею и плечо. Сердце его билось так громко, что это казалось неестественным.

У Жана запищал телефон, и он поморщился. «Это Эрен, — подумал Марко. — Я только что переспал с чужим парнем…» Жан не пошевелился.

— Не хочешь посмотреть сообщение?  
— Нет. Мы расстались, если это важно.  
— Тогда почему он пишет?  
— Не знаю. Мне все равно.  
— А он знает, что вы расстались? — спросил Марко.  
— Он меня бросил. И обозвал лошадью.

Марко приподнялся и посмотрел ему в лицо. Жан улыбался. Марко тоже невольно улыбнулся.

— Почему ты плакал?  
— Не знаю… — Он потер нос. — Мы сильно поругались, он меня обидел. Мне было больно. Глупо плакать, конечно. Но зато…

Он не договорил, и погладил Марко по волосам, коснулся его щеки. Марко сжал его руку и поцеловал его пальцы. На него снова накатило возбуждение. Жан лежал перед ним, голый, перепачканный, потный. Они только что трахались. Все это сильно возбуждало.

— Хочешь еще раз? — шепотом спросил Жан.  
— Очень, — признался Марко и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

Второй раз получилось даже лучше, чем в первый. Жан поддавался прикосновениям, стонал от удовольствия и жадно отвечал на поцелуи. Он сам опустился на его член и при каждом движении запрокидывал голову, встряхивая волосами. Марко держал его за бедра, опасаясь, что он упадет. Жан перехватил его руку и положил на свой член. Марко сжал его и невольно застонал, увидев, какой эффект произвело его прикосновение. Жан легко возбуждался, все его тело будто бы было сплошной эрогенной зоной, и Марко с удовольствием изучал его тело, слушал его стоны.

Жан наклонился и оперся рукой о кровать. Марко подался вверх и поймал его губы.

Они потом все-таки дошли до душа. Долго целовались под тугими струями воды. Марко некстати вспомнил, как услышал Жана с Эреном за стенкой, и ему стало немного не по себе. Жан, видимо, тоже об этом подумал, потому что он внимательно посмотрел Марко в лицо и сказал:

— Не ревнуй.

Марко уткнулся в его плечо.

— Пойдем спать, — сказал он.  
— Я есть хочу…  
— Все закрыто.  
— Должно быть открыто «У Барни», — прикинул Жан. — Они работают по ночам.

До кафе «У Барни» нужно было идти около часа, но Жан заявил, что не заснет, если не поест. Марко сказал, что он бы предпочел остаться в постели, но согласился пойти поесть. Жан рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.


End file.
